The drug discovery process usually begins with massive functional screening of compound libraries to identify modest affinity leads for subsequent medicinal chemistry optimization. However, not all targets of interest are amenable to such screening. In some cases, an assay that is amenable to high throughput screening is not available. In other cases, the target can have multiple binding modes such that any result from such screens is ambiguous and difficult to interpret. Still in other cases, the assay conditions for high throughput assays are such that they are prone to artifacts. As a result, alternative methods for ligand discovery are needed that do not necessarily rely on functional screens.